Haunted
by Irish-morning-star
Summary: Sasuke is haunted by his terrible past. Then he meets Naruto, his shining light, but he too is haunted. Then...Naruto's forgotten him already? what? SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

************

This is my first fanfic, and I hope I entice you all to keep reading ^^

First chapter, HAUNTED

This is SASUNARU which is SLASH (if you don't know what this means, you probably wont want to read it ^^)

I do not own Naruto or relating characters.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Konoha spread out like a spider web across the valley. The small hidden town was quietly humming with activity, as people went along on their daily business. It was calm for a Sunday.

The sun was high in the sky by the time the sleepy Uchiha's eyes fluttered open. A soft breeze made the dark blue curtains flutter, and he yawned sleepily. The raven glanced at the clock on the wall, and upon reading the time, threw himself out of bed.

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed as he hastily pulled on his dark grey jeans and black hoodie. He pulled the sleeves up the his elbows and tugged on his black converses as he was hopping out of the front door.

"Sasuke darling, where are you off too?" His guardian, Kakashi asked from behind his orange book. Sasuke's concentration lapsed for a second and his balance broke, sending the raven toppling headfirst into the garden.

"Damnit!" Sasuke cursed again. Kakashi smiled and shook his head, putting down his book and crossing his arms, and looked down on the boy he had adopted three years before.

"that's not a great place to sit you know, worms might get into your perfect hair." he teased.

"Screw you Kakashi!" The teenager snarled, picking himself up and tying his shoelace together.

His father laughed and waved a hand carelessly. "you have fun today. Don't get into too much trouble, ok?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See you later." And with that he took off across the front lawn and down the street.

Kakashi watched him go with a sigh. That boy just didn't want to adjust. Not after the accident.

"hey guys, sorry I'm late." Sasuke greeted as he neared his group. He chose to sit next between Neji and Gaara, as they posed the least amount of annoyance to him.

"Sleep in again Princess?" Suigetsu sneered. The boy had light hair down to his shoulders and sharp teeth. Sasuke glared.

"none of your business. What are we doing today anyway?" He addressed the rest of the group. There were five of them in total; Karin, a redheaded, flirty girl who was constantly hammering Sasuke for a date, Suigetsu, who was a prick in Sasuke's opinion, Gaara, a redhead who barely ever talked and had a murderous air about him, and Neji, a genius boy who was a part of one of the most famous families in Konoha, the Hyuuga clan. They weren't exactly friends, per se, just loners who didn't feel like being bored alone.

"We're exploring that old abandoned house we found last week on the way to Karin's new place." Neji said calmly.

Sasuke nodded and tilted his head back, enjoying the breeze that played on his face.

The silence was broken by a shrill giggle, and Sasuke glared at the source. Karin blushed and looked down at Sasuke over her glasses.

"and you know Sasuke, if it gets too much to handle, you can always come to my house and I can…make you feel better." she winked at him. Sasuke threw her a disgusted looked and rolled his eyes. "not in a million years Karin."

The red head pouted but then smiled and jumped up. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"you just want a chance to pretend your scared and cuddle up to Sasuke." Suigetsu accused.

'Can't blame a girl for trying. Now c'mon, it looks fun!"

The boys exchanged glances but nonetheless shrugged and followed the prancing girl off toward the abandoned house. As they came up to the abandoned lot, all five teenagers stopped.

The house itself could barely be seen, the surrounding foliage was too dense and overgrown for the bottom half to be seen. The tiles of the roof and a little reflection off a second story window was all they could see. Wild grass grew tall in the front yard and Sasuke shuddered to think of what creepy crawlies where hiding in there. Sasuke hated creepy crawly things. The lot was surrounded by huge oak trees which bent over the house, giving it a dark, gloomy, caged look.

"What. Is. That?" Suigetsu asked in awe.

"this is the house I was telling you about! It hasn't been used in 20 years. Mostly because people say the house has termites. But others say its because its haunted by the ghost of the kid that was murdered there." Karin wiggled her fingers at them and darted off into the tall grass.

"KARIN!" Suigetsu yelled, and rushed in after the redhead. Gaara calmly followed in his silent way. Sasuke and Neji sighed and after sharing a pointed look, stepped into the tall grass.

Sasuke could barely see anything the grass was that thick. "Neji?" he asked loudly.

"Over here Uchiha."

Sasuke blindly followed the voice, until he was stopped by something in his way. The raven stuck out his hands and felt around for a moment, before he decided what he had run into.

A porch.

He had reached the house.

Pulling himself over the railing he landed softly on the decaying wooden porch of the decrepit house. Plants were crawling over all of the walls and Sasuke couldn't even tell if the house was painted or not. He blindly ripped away some of the ivy and discovered a small, dirty window.

After rubbing the glass with his sleeve, he peered inside.

It was dark, and only a few patches of light had made their way through the ivy, but it was enough. Sasuke could see the bare wooden floors and the one, old rocking chair that sat in the middle of the room. It gave him the creeps.

"hey guys I found the house!"

No reply came.

Sasuke frowned and tried again, but he heard nothing; only the faint rustling of unknown creatures in the grass.

Sasuke shrugged to himself and pulled away more of the ivy. 'There has to be a door around here somewhere' he thought. Finally the wood behind the ivy changed (the house was indeed painted a cream yellow, but the paint was peeling off) and changed into a dark grey wood. Sasuke cleared the door, and reached for the bronze handle, but something made him stop.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickled and he got that feeling- the feeling he was being watched. He pulled his hand back and glanced around him, but all he could see was grass and a few patches of clear, blue sky.

Sasuke took a deep breath. Uchiha's did not get scared. They were cool, stoic and aloof. This would not do.

"pull yourself together Sasuke." he whispered before he took another breath and forced open the door.

It was eerily quiet in the old house, not even the rustling of the creatures outside could be heard.

Sasuke took a tentative step inside, noting how sturdy the floorboards felt. Sasuke was gazing around the room and he swept a finger along the rocking chair, making a line in the dust that had settled there.

He noticed a door way off to his right, so he followed it. It led him to a small kitchen, with a small four seater table in the centre. The raven walked over to the cupboards and flung them open, only to find nothing.

'Hm…' Sasuke mused. He noticed a pair of stairs off to his left, so, being as curious as he was, he went up them. The first time a stair squeaked the raven almost had a heart attack. He hadn't realised how silent he had been. After a few calming breaths he started again, but being more careful this time.

He rounded the landing and was in a small hallway.

The hallway had three doors leading off it. A rather large painting of a blonde man hung at the end of the hall, watching Sasuke with it's piercing eyes. There were two doors on his right and one on his left. Sasuke decided on the left first.

He opened the door slowly and peered inside. It was as empty as the lounge, with nothing but an old, falling apart piano in one of the corners. This room was covered in dust. The slanted, roof window let in little light, and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Sasuke quickly shut the door and started on the next.

This room was dusty also, but considerably better furnished. A double bed with a simple, knitted blanket and a lumpy looking mattress was in one corner. Next to it was a small bedside table which boasted a broken lamp. On the other side was a mahogany dresser, almost as tall as Sasuke himself. It was beautifully carved, except for the mismatched slashes in the wood down the sides. 'The work of a murderer?' Sasuke mused. On the floor was a dark stain. Sasuke didn't want to know what it was.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he looked around quickly.

There was no one else in the room. On the wall hung a rather stunning picture of a redhead with azure eyes. He stared at her for a moment, be he backed away, closed the door and went to the next room. But before he got there, the feeling came back. He was being watched. Sasuke glanced back to the painting at the end of the hall and saw a flash of movement.

There!

Sasuke raced up to the painting and poked its eyes, but only felt oil paints on canvas. Sasuke frowned and patted the eyes softly. The eyes he traced with his fingers were a dull grey. But he could've sworn they were a piercing blue before. Same as the lady in the room. Sasuke shivered, he had seen movies where the voyeur had used the eyes of paintings to watch people. He laughed at himself, he had definitely watched one too many horror movies. He was about to leave but he gave one eye a last, particularly hard tap, and it gave way.

Sasuke's eyes widened and the scream was caught in his throat. Staring back into his own coal eyes was a wide, cerulean blue one. A real eye. The Blue eyed person gasped but neither moved, afraid of breaking the contact.

Sasuke was the first to blink.

And the eye was gone.

Sasuke let out the breath he was holding as he stared into the black hole that was once the left eye of the painting.

He felt like he was about to throw up.

Sasuke flung himself down the stairs as fast as he could and he burst out of the door, almost tripping in his haste to leave. After blindly scrabbling through the grass he finally broke through, and threw himself onto the hot cement pavement.

"woah woah woah Sasuke! What got your knickers in a twist?" Suigetsu's voice invaded Sasuke's scrambled thoughts.

He picked himself up onto his knees and looked over to his group, who were all sitting on the curb.

"The-There was someone in there!" Sasuke yelled pointing frantically at the house.

One.

Two.

Three.

"BAHAHAHA!" Suigetsu laughed loudly, clutching his sides. Even Neji and Gaara entertained smirks. Karin was giggling into her hand.

"Aw did da big bad house scare wittle Sasuky-wasky?" Suigetsu managed after his laughter had dissipated. Sasuke growled angrily.

"I know what I saw ok? There was a freakin blue eyed person _watching me_!" Sasuke yelled at them.

Karin stood up and walked over to Sasuke and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke, darling, maybe it was just your imagination? No one has lived in that house for years…"

Sasuke growled at her and threw her hand off,

"I know what I saw! There is someone in there!" And Sasuke relayed what had happened inside the old house to his group.

After his tale was told, the group looked at him sceptically.

"Are you sure that's what happened? I bet the asbestos got into your head and made you hallucinate." Suigetsu nodded.

Neji rolled his eyes and smacked him on top of the head. "don't be such an idiot, asbestos doesn't give you hallucinations, it gives you cancer. Now if there was a gas leak that would be plausible, but I doubt anyone has used gas around here for…how long has it been deserted for?"

"About 40 years," Karin piped up.

"see? Not possible."

"Maybe Sasuke has been smoking something and hasn't bothered to share?"

Sasuke smacked Suigetsu over the head.

"Maybe there is someone living there."

All four sets of eyes turned to Gaara.

"Its not possible, that house has been abandoned for years…"

The redhead shrugged. "That's not my concern. Sasuke isn't the type to lie, hallucinate or be scared. He must've seen something. And none of us ever made it to the house, so we can't say for sure Sasuke is lying."

The other three nodded slowly.

…

"I wasn't scared." Sasuke huffed.

Suigetsu laughed loudly. "Sure, sure, mister speedy Gonzales. You came flying out of that house faster than the road runner. You were scared."

Sasuke growled but said nothing.

"C'mon guys its getting dark already, lets go." Neji said and the five teenagers set off toward their respective homes.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Sasuke got home, it was dark and Kakashi was waiting for him on the front porch.

"Sasuke where the he- what happened to you?" The silver haired caregiver took in Sasuke's dishevelled appearance.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed."

"Don't you want din-

"no…thankyou."

And Sasuke stalked past his guardian and to his room. Kakashi watched him go, a look of surprise etched on his face. 'since when does Sasuke say thankyou?'

When Sasuke got to his room he threw himself down onto his bed and threw an arm over his eyes. He couldn't get the image of that eye from his head. Such an intense blue…Sasuke found himself wanting to know what the rest of the person looked like. Whether they were a male or female, adult, teenager, child whatever. He just wanted to know. But most of all, he found himself wondering, '_what were they doing in that old house?_' Tired from his day's excitement, Sasuke promptly fell asleep. His dreams haunted by eyes of an intense blue.

"Sasuke! Get up it's time for school!" Kakashi's voice entered Sasuke's dream. He had been dreaming he was chasing someone, and when they turned around, all he could see was blue eyes. The raven opened his eyes groggily.

"Hurry up! You need to have a shower!" Kakashi threw a towel at him and he left the room.

Sasuke grumbled and picked up the towel and headed toward the bathroom.

He turned the water on boiling hot as he mulled over yesterday's events.

"I'll go back there after school…perhaps I should ask Neji to come with me…maybe not…I really want to know who this person is…damnit." Sasuke's head still swirled with questions after his shower. Usually he was able to clear his thoughts after a shower like that. Not today apparently.

He quickly got dressed, fixed his hair, packed his bag and left the house, shouting to Kakashi he would grab something to eat on the way to school.

As the raven walked the familiar path to his school, his thoughts drifted back to the day he had lost everything.

/flashback/

_Sasuke rushed home, glowing with happiness and his report card clenched in his fist. He had gotten top of his class again, and he was eager to show his parents. And Itachi. Sasuke's heart swelled as he thought of his older brother, who had helped him study for his exams. He loved his older brother dearly, even if his father paid more attention to him than he did Sasuke._

_Little Sasuke, only twelve years old, was happier than he thought he could ever be. He had his future planned out, and was going to get there easily. He was going to be a doctor like his father and Itachi, except better. He decided he was going to be the one to cure cancer. He was going to marry a pretty girl, one who didn't get in the way or expect to kiss alot and have lots of kids who would be geniuses like him. And he would be really rich and have a nice house and a nice car and would be the envy of everyone. A childish dream but one he held onto fiercely. He was going to get his perfect life. _

_Or so he thought, back when he was ignorant of the world. _

_He rushed into his home, remembering just in time to slip off his shoes, and he burst into the living room happily. _

"_mother! Father! I'm ho-_

_Sasuke stopped. His world stopped. _

_There on the living room carpet was his mother and father draped over one another, not moving. Not breathing. They were surrounded by a pool of deep red liquid. _

_Sasuke was old enough to know they were dead._

_Dead. _

_Dead._

_The word reverberated off his skull and tears threatened to fall. _

"_o..okaasan? (/mum?/) Otousan? (/dad?/)" Sasuke stuttered, breaking the house rule and speaking in his native tongue. _

_Dead. _

_Sasuke gulped and stepped back slowly, before quickly turning away from the scene._

"_Itachi-nii! NIISAN!" Sasuke screamed, running as fast as he could toward his brothers room. _

"_now now Sasuke," Sasuke heard the deep voice of his brother behind him. He turned and threw himself at his brother. _

"_what would father say? Hearing you screaming Japanese like that. You know you're not allowed-_

"_They're dead Itachi-nii!" Sasuke cried into his brother's stomach, which was all he could reach at his height. _

_Itachi was silent._

_Sasuke wiped his eyes on Itachi's shirt and then, confused, leaned back to look at his brother's shirt properly. Itachi's shirt was covered in a dark liquid Sasuke couldn't identify. He looked at his hands that were still clenched in his brothers clothes. Red. _

_Sasuke felt sick._

"_nii-san…did they hurt you too?" _

"_no little brother," _

"_doushite…(/why…/)" It was then Sasuke noticed the katana in his brothers hand. The weapon was covered in shiny blood. Still wet. _

_Sasuke felt sick._

_He took a tentative step back. _

"_nii…san…" _

"_I told you Sasuke, no Japanese. We are in america now. No more Japanese." _

_Sasuke looked up to see a crazed look in Itachi's eyes. _

"_Itachi…" _

"_run little brother, or I might have to tell father you were using Japanese in the house. Then he would have to…punish you…" Itachi's eyes glowed red. _

_Sasuke felt sick. _

"…_why? Itachi! Why?" Sasuke screamed. _

"…_because I was bored." _

_Sasuke felt like he had been hit in the gut. This wasn't his brother. This was someone else. Something else. So Sasuke turned on his heel, and ran. And ran. And ran. To the furthers corner of the house he could find. A laundry cupboard. _

_He could still feel the blood from Itachi's clothes on his hands and he frantically wiped them on the linen in the cupboard. The little raven haired boy cried and cried, but he couldn't fall asleep. _

_He was in a daze when the cupboard door opened and he heard a soft voice calling his name. He opened his charcoal eyes to see a familiar face…a family friend…what was his name? Sasuke could remember. The man had silver hair and a mask on the lower half of his face. _

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! Can you hear me?" _

_..Something…starting with Ka….Sasuke fainted. _

_/flashback end/_

Sasuke shook his head free of those painful memories. That day had been the day his naive plan for life was stolen. The day he became the shell he was now. Barely talking, no friends…a loner. Sasuke looked up and realised he was already inside the school gates of Hebi Private Academy. He sighed and made his way to his locker.

A piece of paper was pasted to the front of his locker. A newspaper clipping. A small, scared Sasuke Uchiha looked up at the camera with wide eyes. "HEIR TO UCHIHA FORTUNE GOES INSANE"

Was the eloquent title.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ripped off the offending material. He grabbed his books and slammed his locker angrily, scaring some of the younger students standing in a group across the hall. They looked at him with wide eyes. They recognised him. Sasuke glared at them and walked off toward his first class.

Sasuke was the first one to arrive at his home room class. His teacher, Iruka Umino, looked up, surprised.

"uchiha-kun! The brunette smiled warmly. Sasuke nodded and sat at the back of the class, next to the window.

"so…how was your weekend?"

"fine."

"that's good."

An awkward silence fell on them. Well, only awkward for poor Iruka, Sasuke was too enraptured in his own thoughts to realise the teacher was trying to start a conversation. Suddenly a gaggle of girls showed up and Iruka happily talked to them and left Sasuke to his brooding.

By lunch time, Sasuke was determined to find out who the blue eyed voyeur was.

The five of them sat in the shade of a large oak by the school fence. It was far away from where their annoying classmates usually hung out at lunch, so it was very quiet. Although, it was probably only like that because they were all petrified of the five teenagers.

Gaara and Neji sat with their backs to the tree sharing an Ipod between them. Their eyes were closed, and sometimes one of them would start mouthing lyrics. Sasuke could hear the heavy metal pulsing from their ear phones from where he sat with Karin and Suigetsu.

He had decided half way through his first lesson that he was definitely going to the old house again that afternoon. And he wasn't going to bring anyone. He didn't care if no one was their to have his back; his pride couldn't take another episode like the last time he had visited the house.

"I think you're obsessed." Suigetsu said matter-of-factly. "You haven't even noticed that Karin has you practically half naked."

Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and looked down. Karin had indeed managed to get most of the buttons undone on his school shirt. He would have to kill her later. He huffed, quickly fixed his uniform, and glared the redhead away.

Karin pouted and sat back in her place.

"Gosh just ruin all the fun Suigetsu."

The boy grinned. "Only so I can have you all to myself later," He threw her a lecherous grin.

She made a disgusted face. "Not in a million years, I'm waiting for the day Sasu-chan finally admits he's been in love with me all along."

Suigetsu laughed and Karin shot him a glare.

Sasuke resisted the urge to massage his temples.

"one, I will never love you. Two, ever call me that name again and I will make sure you never have children. Am I understood?" He asked her coolly. Karin gulped and straightened her glasses.

"Crystal?"

"good." and Sasuke went back into his own mulling.

"Anyway, it seems you have a little competition anyway in that department." Suigetsu said nonchalantly.

"What?" Karin and Sasuke both looked up at the same time.

"Pretty Princess seems pretty obsessed with this blue eyed person. I bet they're gonna meet and its going to be like…zaaaap! Love at first…well not really first sight."

Suigetsu grinned. Sasuke snorted. "who knew you were such the romantic, Suigetsu?" he shook his head.

"I'm just curious as to who has been sneaking about in that house."

Suigetsu shrugged. "Just one possible scenario."

Suddenly a small fluttery movement caught Sauske's eye and he looked up. A small piece of paper, yellowed with age, was fluttering down into his lap. Before it landed, Sasuke rested his hand underneath it, and let it fall into his palm. Carefully, he inspected the scrap of paper. It was blank.

So he tried to flip it over, but the paper was so old, the corner broke off in his fingers.

He then delicately put his other hand underneath the one with the page and let it fall into his other hand.

The other side wasn't quite so boring.

In neat, well formed characters was two words.

"Na-ru-to u-zu-ma-ki?" Sasuke whispered.

"What's that?" Karin asked rudely, trying to grab the paper. In doing so, the fragile page broke into tiny pieces.

Sasuke glared at her.

"hehe…whoops?"

Sasuke refrained from hitting the girl. He grabbed his bag, and set off toward the library.

He loved the library. It was so interesting. The ancient librarian, Chiyo, never threw any books out, just kept adding to the library. Now it was huge and half filled with books that hadn't been touched in over a decade. Sasuke liked going through these old books. Granted some of the factual ones were wrong, but it was always an interesting read nonetheless.

"_Naruto Uzumaki?" _Sasuke thought to himself as he wandered through the shelves.

Finally he decided to google it. He dropped his bag beside his chair and sat down at the computer. He logged in, and opened the webpage.

"Na…ru…to…U…zu…ma…ki…" He typed into the search engine.

A few cooking sites came up, which involved fish cakes, but nothing useful.

Suddenly the library search engine popped up.

"Newpaper article: The Namikaze incident"

Intrigued, Sasuke clicked on the option. It gave him the number code, and after jotting it down, strode deeper into the library.

Finally he came to a stop in front of a few ancient filing cabinets. They looked as if they hadn't been touched in years. Sasuke gentle prised the one he needed open, making rust fall to the ground. He quickly flipped through the files. Sasuke assumed they were colour coded once, but the colour had long faded.

"Nami..kaze…here!" He pulled out the folder with a flamboyant wave and quickly shut the draw with a loud bang. He slid his back down the cabinet until he was resting on the floor, and he opened the folder.

A newspaper clipping was attached to the inside of the folder. Inserted in the article was a picture of a family, a black and white photo. There was a tall, fair haired man with his arm around a shorter, pretty woman with long hair and a vague expression. Her arm was hung over the shoulder of a sitting teenager, possibly a little younger than Sasuke. He had fair haired and greatly resembled the man sitting behind him.

Underneath, the caption read,

_Minato Namikaze, (45) Kushina Uzumaki (45), Naruto Uzumaki (13). _

Sasuke inspected the picture again. They all looked very happy. He decided to start on the article.

"_On Saturday June 2, 1964, Kushina Uzumaki (pictured) took a knife to her husband Minato Namikaze (pictured) and grievously injured him and their son, Naruto Uzumaki (pictured). She was suffering from depression and a victim of frequent anxiety attacks. The doctors quoted it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. Uzumaki had refused any medication for her illness. After she realised what she had done to her husband she hung himself with the Piano chords she so loved to play. Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki lived through the incident, although Minato soon lost his mind, due to the loss of his wife, and the stress from the neighbourhoods suspicions that the boy, Naruto, would go insane as well, and killed himself. The boy went missing at the same time, his body was never recovered. Presumed dead. Their house has been given to their only relatives. This has been a terrible ordeal for anyone involved with the family, a service will be held…"_

Sasuke stopped reading. This was a horrible thing to have happened to anyone. He wondered what had happened to the boy…Naruto….


	3. Chapter 3

**On his way home, Sasuke purposely took Karin up on her offer to walk home with her. It briefly surprised the other boys, before they realised he was just going to the abandoned house- and didn't want to look like he was. **

**Karin was just fine believing he wanted to spend more time with him. **

**(due to unnecessary molestation, this scene has been cut by the author)**

"**Bye Sasuke kun!" Karin waved from her door. **

**The raven waved back half heartedly and made his steady descent up the hill toward the abandoned house. It stuck out like a sore thumb against the clean well mowed lawns of the surrounding suburbia. Sasuke wondered why it hadn't been cleared or something yet. **

**He took a deep breath, hitched his bag higher on his shoulder and bravely strode out into the long grass. **

**It didn't take him long to reach the front porch. Though a few creepy crawlies had made their way onto his pants by the time he'd gotten there. Sasuke shook them off hurriedly and shuddered. **

**He saw where he had gotten in before, the ivy was broken, and he stepped into the house. **

**The dust was unsettled where he had trodden through before, and he was about to retrace his own steps when something made him look up. There was a manhole in the ceiling. It was open. **

**Sasuke looked around, and grabbing the rocking chair, pulled it so it was underneath the hole. He dropped his bag and stood up, hesitating before grabbing the roof to get his balance. He slowly reached up and clasped the edge of the hole. **

**Sasuke smirked, and then grabbed the edge of the manhole and lifted himself up. He silently thanked his heath teacher, Gai sensei for making him do so many pull ups. He finally got his legs into the manhole and turned on the torch from his keychain. The light seemed to barely penetrate the darkness, it felt like a stupid horror movie. **

**Sasuke shook his head free of muddled thoughts and inspected his surroundings. It was a low roofed, thin passage which went in two directions. Right and forward. There were cobwebs in the corner beams, and dust bunnies on the floor. **

**Dousing the rational thought telling him to "RUN THE HELL AWAY!" he stood up. He had to crane his neck, but he could stand. **

**Deciding to go down the forward tunnel he pressed on into the darkness. After a while the roof got lower, and the Uchiha was forced to crawl on his hands and knees. **

**Suddenly, the torch flickered and died, leaving the Uchiha in complete darkness. After a small hitch in his breathing (he refused to call it hyperventilating) he continued on. **

**Sasuke tried to wave his hands out in front of him in case he bumped into something. Or someone. He couldn't see a hand in front of his face. The raven was trying as hard as he could to be as quiet as possible, but it was difficult. He could hear himself breathing heavily. He could hear the scuffle of his uniform on the sides. He could hear his knees hit the floor. **

**It was a little known fact that this Uchiha was the slightest bit claustrophobic. **

**Ok, very claustrophobic. The only thing that had gotten him this far was the burning curiosity to find out who the person was. Suddenly, his head banged on something in front of him. Sasuke muttered something and ran his fingers over the blockage. It was a wooden wall. Sasuke tried his sides, but they were just plain walls too. Realising he had hit a dead end, he tried to turn around, but the small space of the tunnel didn't allow that kind of movement. **

**He was stuck.**

**In complete darkness. In an abandoned house. No one knew where he was. Kakashi would assume he'd gone to his someone else's house. Because the Uchiha was frequently gone for days on end without contacting his guardian. After the first few times Kakashi stopped worrying. The group would probably assume he was sick or something. He was trapped. **

**For more than a week at least. **

**He was going to die alone. In this tunnel. No one to find him. Ever. He was going to be dug up a hundred years later and put in a space museum or something. **

**He was going insane. Already.**

"**NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed. He kept screaming out the name of the long dead boy for reasons he couldn't understand, until he was hoarse. The Uchiha laid his head down, and clenched at his hair. The darkness was pressing in on him, making him feel suffocated. **

"**Na…ru…to…." He cried, the tears already falling down his face. His cries were met with silence. **

**Suddenly he laughed at himself. He was Sasuke fucking UCHIHA! How the hell had he managed to get in this situation? His father was probably looking up from hell and sneering at him. Yes, he had no doubt that's where his father was. His mother was probably looking down from heaven and crying for him. **

**Suddenly he heard a knock. What the? It was on the other side of the wood. **

**Sasuke rapped his knuckled against the wood. Twice. **

**Two knocks. **

"**help!" Sasuke yelled, his fist now banging on the wood in front of him. Suddenly the wood gave way, and the Uchiha found himself in the lovely compromising position of being face first in another boy's crotch. **

_**Please don't let it be Suigetsu…**_

**Sasuke picked himself up and looked into the eyes of the boy. **

**Bright blue. **

"**YOU!" Sasuke shouted, comically falling backwards. **

**Sasuke managed to hit his head on the cupboard he had just fallen out of, and the boy was a few meters away already on his feet. **

"**You shouldn't go into other people's houses bastard! It's rude!" **

**Sasuke's mouth gaped; opening and closing.**

**It was really Naruto. **

**The boy looked exactly the same as the boy in the picture, except he was wearing a scowl rather than the pleasant captivating smile. His skin was a tan caramel, his hair the colour of sunshine, and had three whisker like marks on each cheek. His eyes were a deep, turbulent blue.**

"…**Naruto?" Sasuke gasped. **

**He boy frowned. **

"**Yeah? And who are you bastard?" **

**Sasuke jerked with the realised he had been insulted. Twice. **

"**Hmph. Dobe. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." **

**The boy narrowed his eyes. **

"**Uchiha?" He spat. "Not related to Fugaku Uchiha? That asshole. No wonder you're such a bastard." He muttered. **

"**how do you know Da-Fugaku?" Sasuke asked. The blonde walked right up to Sasuke until their noses were inches apart. His eyes burning with ferocity. **

"**He was the doctor here. He was the one who refused to sell medicine to my mother." **

**Sasuke's brow furrowed. "The newspaper said she didn't-**

"**Oh the newspaper said! THE NEWSPAPER SAID! I KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY NEWSPAPER SAID!" Naruto yelled in his face, throwing his hands up manically. **

**Sasuke recoiled a little, this kid was insane. What had he expected? Really, the kid had been dead for over 40 odd years. A little pent up emotion should be expected. Sasuke thought to himself. **

**Naruto sneered at him.**

"**Of course. Scared of the insane Uzumaki brat eh? Scared I'll turn into a monster like my mother?" He screamed, stepping back and pacing around the room furiously.**

**Sasuke snapped back to reality and noticed the tears in the cerulean eyes. **

**He couldn't help the tug of sympathy for the boy. He'd give up his Uchiha pretences….just this once. **

**He smirked. "dobe. I don't care who your mother was. You're being an idiot to listen to those stupid people." He said darkly.**

**A look of surprise flittered across the blonde's features before the snarl returned. He stomped over to Sasuke, again invading the raven's personal space, before he jabbed him in the chest. **

"**What would you know?" **

**Sasuke's smirk faltered before he smiled sadly at the blonde. "You're not the only one with a maniac in the family. And then have had to deal with repercussions from the press…every damn day for the next three fucking years." He said angrily. **

**Naruto's finger slackened and dropped from Sasuke's chest. **

"**What happened to you?" **

**Sasuke looked up, catching the azure gaze and sighed, looking away again.**

"**I was 13 coming home from school. My father was a great doctor and I was planning to be like him. But all he ever saw was Itachi, my eldest brother. Anything I did Itachi had already done, and better. I came home, with straight A's," Sasuke choked, "I f-found them in the living room. Drowned in their own blood. I tried to find Itachi…he was holding the katana that had killed them. And was about to kill me too…but I ran…and…the media had a field day with it. We were the perfect Uchiha clan." Sasuke slumped. He had never told that to anyone. Not even Kakashi. What had started this outburst? He looked into Naruto's eyes, and mentally nodded. That's what. **

**The blonde's eyes were a deep, sad blue. Filled with emotions that jumped and swirled around in the ocean depths. **

"**Well…you know the newspaper version…but…mum wasn't always like that. She was nice, happy, and she loved us so much…Dad and I knew it. Then one day she went ballistic. We went to the doctors for help but they…he," Naruto spat out, "wouldn't help. Something about damn Japs in Australia…" He shook his head sadly. Sasuke's brow furrowed, but he said nothing. "Anwyay, mum got worse and worse until… it was an accident really!" he looked at Sasuke pleadingly, as if trying to convince the raven to believe him. Sasuke nodded and motioned to continue. "Well…yeah…then mum…" Naruto choked back his tears, "and then dad…he…didn't want to live anymore. He stopped looking at me. He stopped eating. Finally, after playing a song he wrote for mum on their wedding night, he took a piece of wire, and tied me up while I was sleeping and hid me under the floorboards… so they wouldn't get me," Naruto nodded and looked up at Sasuke again, his bright blue eyes tentative. Sasuke tried to school his shocked expression. **

_**He hid him under the freakin floorboards? What the fuuuuuck?**_

"**Then when I woke up I was lying on my bedroom floor and I was alone. Everyone was gone. Then I found you!" Naruto smiled. **

"**Dobe, I saw you yesterday. You were spying on me using the peepholes in the portrait."**

**The blonde frowned. "You mean the one of dad? That doesn't have "peep holes"…wait you've been here before? Did you see Dad?" The boy grabbed his shirt tightly. **

**Sasuke didn't say anything, merely staring at the boy in front of him. It had definitely been him… Sasuke looked around and finally realised they were in the bedroom with the cut up drawers. Probably Kushina's work, he now realised. He didn't look at the stain on the floor. **

"**C'mon," He pulled Naruto by the hand and led him out the door into the hall, where he proceeded to walk up to the painting. **

**He now recognised the man, it was indeed Minato Namikaze. The grey blue eyes smiled at Sasuke. The raven could tell he would've been a nice person. **

"**Look." **

**Sasuke rapped the left eye harshly, and it gave way. **

**Naruto's mouth dropped open.**

"**WHAT THE HELL? HAVE YOU BEEN SPYING ON ME?" Naruto yelled, wrenching his hand from Sasuke's grasp. The raven hadn't noticed he'd still had a hold on it. **

"**No you idiot! You were spying on me! Yesterday!" **

"**I only just woke up this morning!" Naruto shouted back. Sasuke shot him a confused look. He was slightly disappointed Naruto wasn't the one he had had dreams about. But the eyes were so similar… **

"**I'm sorry. I must be mistaken…" Sasuke said slowly. Naruto nodded and the two stared at each other. **

"**So…I guess you want to go see the neighbourhood then?" Sasuke asked. **


End file.
